itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Truman
A Ganthian Hero / Knight and creator of the Chekov's Gun. He was a very important figure during the Crystal Skycity and Truman's Last Crusade Arcs. Pre Crystal Skycity Arc Truman was the childhood friend of the Demon known as "Dog" (a Demon raised with Humans). When the Crystal King ordered the operation to capture / study / experiment on Demons, Dog was the first to be taken (he didn't resist). Due to this, Truman would pursue a career within The Crystal Knights in order to free Dog from captivity. When the Ganthian forces went after Arnett, the operation would come to be considered a massive failure. Only with the help of Truman would they be able to capture Arnett at all. Eventually, Truman's skill and reputation for producing results would allow him rapidly climb through the ranks until he became the head of the Crystal Knights. Even as head of The Crystal Knights, Truman was unable to actually "free" Dog from captivity (due to objections from Quen). However, his standing allowed Dog much better treatment compared to the other captives. Arnett, observing that Dog was frequently and liberally let off of his leash, began to grow resentment toward Truman for showing favoritism. With his sanity rotting away inside of stasis, Arnett would vow to get revenge on Truman when he escaped. Arnett would eventually escape (as a result of Cat's meddling) and go on to slaughter Truman's family before making a move on him. Arnett would mutilate Truman (tear his arm off (?)), but Truman would manage to fight him off and kill him (sending him back to Hell for the time being) Truman would return to the Ganthian Tower (where the experiments were primarily taking place) and go ballistic on the staff, nearly losing his job after assaulting a student and threatening to dismantle the laboratory (Cat and Quen weren't in the lab at the time and Truman was unaware that it was Cat's fault). Eventually, Truman was able to convince the Crystal King to give him leave to form a squad to track down and recapture Arnett. Arnett was sure to return, and when he did he was not going to be happy. Truman freed Dog from stasis, instating him as a temporary agent of the crown in order to help hunt down and capturing Arnett again. Together, they would go on to form the Anti-Demon Squad and make efforts to recapture Arnett (Arnett would supposedly be recaptured by them, some Ganthian Sorcerers, or both). After producing results time and time again, Dog eventually became a trusted ally of the Crystal Skycity, despite his Demonic heritage. After recapturing Arnett, Truman was sent down to the Realm of Darkness / Underspire to check in on Quen's research progress down there as well as to question him about what happened back at the Ganthian Tower with Arnett etc. What he found was a mad scientist whose assistant had disappeared and who hadn't done any of the things the king had commanded him to do. Disgusted, Truman ordered him to stand down. . . but he was incapable of fighting Quen at that time. Quen had become too powerful. Returning to the Skycity, Truman told the king that the best thing to do was seal it all off. The operation needed to be shut down. Since this seemed sensible at the time, the king complied. Truman would seal off the entrance to the tomb (around the time Quen would subdue The Living Darkness during Quen and Cat's conflict). Crystal Skycity Arc During Raistandt's attack in the Crystal Skycity, Truman and his soldiers would evacuate as many of the citizens as they could. After escaping and getting their bearings, they would learn that the fallen Crystal Palace had been taken over by Raistandt and her allies, and the Crystal King / Glimmering King was taken hostage. Truman, who was working with a small band of loyal Knights who had escaped the attack with him, planned on retaking the Crystal Palace as well as rescuing the King...but at the time it seemed like a hopeless venture. When he was at wit's end trying to come up with a plan to storm the palace, he had caught wind of Arnett's movements (having been accidentally let loose from The Ganthian Tower by Team Green during the course of the arc). That trail had gone cold long ago, and he had suspected that the Ganthian Sorcerer's had captured the Boy. When he confronted Limius, the Archmagus about it, his suspicions were confirmed. Deciding that capturing the Palace was a waste of time, Limius granted him orders to go and retrieve Arnett. In this way, they could at least stop one Demon from causing more harm. He takes Jefferson with him on the excursion. When Truman arrived in The Realm of Darkness (having heard Arnett had made his way there), he discovers that Arnett had been killed already (by Pyroxene Party). While infuriated at this turn of events, he assists the remaining survivors escape from the dungeon and believes that they could assist him with the problem of taking back The Crystal Palace. He is able to convince them to help and they begin to devise a way to defeat the enemy forces, take back The Crystal Palace, and save The Glimmering King. Truman's Last Crusade Arc Truman would help prepare the survivors and his forces for the upcoming battle, filling them in on the battle strategies etc. He would also explain how the Demon known as Dog would be assisting them in the upcoming battle but doesn't go into how (it becomes evident that it is an important role given later events). After dealing out artifacts and other supplies to the survivors, he escorts the Infiltrator Squad to their designated location so they could sneak into The Crystal Palace. As he does so, the sky darkens (due to Snow Black's Thousand Eyes ability) and he realizes that things are about to go awry and that Dog was in danger. Truman sprints off back to Dog Squad to find Cat tearing everyone apart and trying to kill Dog. Truman engages Cat in a fight and kills her, only to realize that time had reset to before she was killed (thanks to his temporal enchanted Golden Glove, Truman was aware of the resets). Truman and Cat proceed to fight over and over as Truman repeatedly kills her. Eventually, Truman maneuvers the fight in a way so Dog is able to crawl away and escape from Cat. Truman is unable / doesn't subdue Cat (to stop the resets) and is slain by her. Still, Dog had gotten away and Cat had failed in what she wanted to do. Post Truman's Last Crusade Arc Truman appears in Hell and is recruited by Jake the Demon to join Argento's group to return to Pangaea and warn humanity of the upcoming hostile Cosmic Invasion. Truman joins, but is disgruntled to find that Arnett is also part of this group. After some issues, the team returns to Pangaea... ...However, immediately upon making it to Pangaea, Truman betrays and kills Arnett! Truman and Argento proceed toward The Crystal city and helps prepare humans for the invasion (it is unknown how much he would assist in the conflict). Arnett would later return from Hell (supposedly with Cata and Seplito). He would find Truman and kill him. Dark Princess Arc Truman would be briefly alluded to in a vision Mela has during this arc. Category:ITD3 Characters